


Machines ~ A Pantoum.

by DxTURA



Category: Original Work
Genre: Pantoum, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 15:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17082830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DxTURA/pseuds/DxTURA
Summary: Pantoums are my favorite kind of poem; they are a poem that requires you to repeat certain lines to follow the scheme. This particular poem spurred from a quote from Chrono Trigger.





	Machines ~ A Pantoum.

Machines capable of evil,  
humans make them that way.  
I don’t recall advocating violence,  
or commanding AI to fight.

Humans make them that way,  
Binary, hexadecimal – corrupting machines.  
Commanding AI to fight,  
manipulating metal, but for what?

Binary, Hexadecimal – they corrupt machines,  
Wires torn. Sparking.  
Manipulating metal, but for what?  
To satisfy human voracity?

Wires torn and sparking,  
Bulky claws on the attack.  
To satisfy human voracity,  
lethal projects are executed.

Bulky claws on the attack,  
machines manipulated, but for what?  
To satisfy human voracity,  
We make machines capable of evil.


End file.
